I really hate my life sometimes
by randomgibber
Summary: this story Is T... I think but i can't remember. I've only written three chapters but i'll write more asap. Eliza is a teenager who has had to deal with something horrible... her parents dying. What will happen to her life now? OC'SxAKATSUKI
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 the beginning of my troubles

I span around my large bedroom. My bedroom had my computer playing just dance by lady gaga. I sang and spun to the rhythm of the music. I bumped into my bed and fell over; a huge crash went threw the house. I was laughing and my brother came in to see what I had done.

"Friggen hell Eliza" He said helping me up and dusting me off.

"Thank you" I said and turned the song off

"I'm going out for the night so don't stay up to late" He said and left. I was home alone and that was the way I liked it. Jack left the house and I was NOW officially home alone. Running to the fridge I pulled out the mother can knowing I'm not aloud one after 7:30 but I sculled it and I ran round high on mother for the next 4 hours.

*

I woke up in my bed; I turned to see the time, 6:30am Shit. I got up and put my black silk dressing gown that came up to my thighs. I went down and poured myself some Milo cereal; I sat at the table and slowly ate it. A woman came out of jack's bedroom. She had blue hair and a piercing just under her lip. She ran out of the house wearing a black cloak with red clouds outlined in white imprinted on it. I watched as she bolted out into the dusty regions outside our house and disappeared.

After breakfast I walked into jack's room and woke him up.

"What the Fuck" I screamed making him jump out of bed

"WHAT" he screamed

"Jack you slept with a girl you don't even know; you do remember what Mum and dad said" I replied

"Well to bad their DEAD" he screamed, I broke down into tears and fell to the floor

"Eliza; look… I'm sorry ok" he said getting down on the floor next to me and pulled me into a hug and kissing my forehead "I didn't mean to bring it up"

Chapter 2 what the hell

Two weeks had passed since jack and I saw that girl. We were in the lounge room watching Freddy vs. Jason. The doorbell rang and Jack got up to answer it.

"Oh hello again" He said as the girl from two weeks ago stood at the door crying

"I have something to tell you" She said as jack invited her into the house

"And that is" Jack asked as she sat down at the kitchen table

"I'm pregnant… and you're the dad" she said and busted into tears

"I'll get the mop" I said sarcastically as I paused the movie and got up. I brought the mop in and started to wipe the floor were her tears were.

Another knock came from the door and this time I had to answer it. I opened the door and found 9 men standing there.

"And you guys are hear for?" I asked

"Is Konan here?" A red headed man said

'Holy shit all those piercings must of hurt' I thought

"Hang on I'll go check" I said as I closed the door and went back to jack and the girl "Is your name Konan?" I asked she nodded. I went back to the door and opened it

"Yep she is" I said and then closed the door back on them. They knocked on the door again.

"What now?" I asked

"We need to see her" He said angrily

"Well now's not a good time so come back in about three hours" I said and closed the door again but he caught it and invited himself in.

"Konan" He said as he sat next to her and death glared jack on the way.

"You leave jack alone" I said and hit him on the head with the stick of the mop

"Eliza leave the room" Jack said "Sorry she doesn't like new people" He said as I was leaving.

I went to my room and started drawing. I started up a drawing class the other day and started designing this freaky thing for my door so people won't come in.

I began to singing my last breath by evanescence while I designed "Hold on to me love, you know I can't stay long, all I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid , can you hear me? Can you feel me in your arms?"

"Lovely singing voice" Someone said, I turned around and saw another red headed man standing at my door

"Thanks" I muttered and turned back to drawing my picture

"You know singing is a type of art" He said and sat next to me

"Yes I did" I said skeptically.

"I like you're drawing" He whispered and picked it up to get a better look, I snatched it back from him

"Look dude…"

"Sasori" He cut in

"Look Sasori I don't know what you're trying to do but it's not working so please Get out" I said with and irritated smile

"Your brother was right about what he said" he said as he left

'Mental note kill jack' I thought as I snapped the pencil in half at the thought of him telling randoms about me.

Chapter 3 LEAVE ME ALONE

I got up and locked my door as I went to take a shower, now that jack has to look after Konan and her boyfriends I get more time to do things. I hopped into the shower and sang 'imaginary' by evanescence. When I hopped out of the shower and put limp biskit's chocolate starfish and the hotdog flavored water Cd on and sang along to 'my generation'

As I got dressed someone knocked at my door

"One minute" I said and turned down the music

"Can they see your room?" Jack asked

"NO" I screamed and slammed the door in everyone's face

"Ok I think Eliza's going to start killing everyone so I think we should just let her cool down" Jack said

"Yeh and you'll be the first jack for now personally making my life hell" I screamed through the door. I could hear jack and everyone leave and I turned the music up full blast so that the whole house shook. I was so angry that I went into my bathroom and bashed all the tiles and ripped the sink out. I wanted to get rid of this anger so I ripped apart my whole bathroom until the anger faded.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 the beginning of my troubles

I span around my large bedroom. My bedroom had my computer playing just dance by lady gaga. I sang and spun to the rhythm of the music. I bumped into my bed and fell over; a huge crash went threw the house. I was laughing and my brother came in to see what I had done.

"Friggen hell Eliza" He said helping me up and dusting me off.

"Thank you" I said and turned the song off

"I'm going out for the night so don't stay up to late" He said and left. I was home alone and that was the way I liked it. Jack left the house and I was NOW officially home alone. Running to the fridge I pulled out the mother can knowing I'm not aloud one after 7:30 but I sculled it and I ran round high on mother for the next 4 hours.

*

I woke up in my bed; I turned to see the time, 6:30am Shit. I got up and put my black silk dressing gown that came up to my thighs. I went down and poured myself some Milo cereal; I sat at the table and slowly ate it. A woman came out of jack's bedroom. She had blue hair and a piercing just under her lip. She ran out of the house wearing a black cloak with red clouds outlined in white imprinted on it. I watched as she bolted out into the dusty regions outside our house and disappeared.

After breakfast I walked into jack's room and woke him up.

"What the Fuck" I screamed making him jump out of bed

"WHAT" he screamed

"Jack you slept with a girl you don't even know; you do remember what Mum and dad said" I replied

"Well to bad their DEAD" he screamed, I broke down into tears and fell to the floor

"Eliza; look… I'm sorry ok" he said getting down on the floor next to me and pulled me into a hug and kissing my forehead "I didn't mean to bring it up"

Chapter 2 what the hell

Two weeks had passed since jack and I saw that girl. We were in the lounge room watching Freddy vs. Jason. The doorbell rang and Jack got up to answer it.

"Oh hello again" He said as the girl from two weeks ago stood at the door crying

"I have something to tell you" She said as jack invited her into the house

"And that is" Jack asked as she sat down at the kitchen table

"I'm pregnant… and you're the dad" she said and busted into tears

"I'll get the mop" I said sarcastically as I paused the movie and got up. I brought the mop in and started to wipe the floor were her tears were.

Another knock came from the door and this time I had to answer it. I opened the door and found 9 men standing there.

"And you guys are hear for?" I asked

"Is Konan here?" A red headed man said

'Holy shit all those piercings must of hurt' I thought

"Hang on I'll go check" I said as I closed the door and went back to jack and the girl "Is your name Konan?" I asked she nodded. I went back to the door and opened it

"Yep she is" I said and then closed the door back on them. They knocked on the door again.

"What now?" I asked

"We need to see her" He said angrily

"Well now's not a good time so come back in about three hours" I said and closed the door again but he caught it and invited himself in.

"Konan" He said as he sat next to her and death glared jack on the way.

"You leave jack alone" I said and hit him on the head with the stick of the mop

"Eliza leave the room" Jack said "Sorry she doesn't like new people" He said as I was leaving.

I went to my room and started drawing. I started up a drawing class the other day and started designing this freaky thing for my door so people won't come in.

I began to singing my last breath by evanescence while I designed "Hold on to me love, you know I can't stay long, all I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid , can you hear me? Can you feel me in your arms?"

"Lovely singing voice" Someone said, I turned around and saw another red headed man standing at my door

"Thanks" I muttered and turned back to drawing my picture

"You know singing is a type of art" He said and sat next to me

"Yes I did" I said skeptically.

"I like you're drawing" He whispered and picked it up to get a better look, I snatched it back from him

"Look dude…"

"Sasori" He cut in

"Look Sasori I don't know what you're trying to do but it's not working so please Get out" I said with and irritated smile

"Your brother was right about what he said" he said as he left

'Mental note kill jack' I thought as I snapped the pencil in half at the thought of him telling randoms about me.

Chapter 3 LEAVE ME ALONE and let me calm down

I got up and locked my door as I went to take a shower, now that jack has to look after Konan and her boyfriends I get more time to do things. I hopped into the shower and sang 'imaginary' by evanescence. When I hopped out of the shower and put limp biskit's chocolate starfish and the hotdog flavored water Cd on and sang along to 'my generation'

As I got dressed someone knocked at my door

"One minute" I said and turned down the music

"Can they see your room?" Jack asked

"NO" I screamed and slammed the door in everyone's face

"Ok I think Eliza's going to start killing everyone so I think we should just let her cool down" Jack said

"Yeh and you'll be the first jack for now personally making my life hell" I screamed through the door. I could hear jack and everyone leave and I turned the music up full blast so that the whole house shook. I was so angry that I went into my bathroom and bashed all the tiles and ripped the sink out. I wanted to get rid of this anger so I ripped apart my whole bathroom until the anger faded.

"Oh shit now I have to rebuild" I said out loud after I had completely calmed down. I was hurrying around and fixed the things that were easy to fix. My knuckles were bleeding so I had to bandage them up. I ran out of my room, got some cement and tools then fixed my bathroom. I had to hurry and thank god I knew how to fix plumbing stuff. A knock came from my door and I had no choice but to answer.

Chapter 4 an apology

"Cooled down yet?" Jack asked cautiously

"Yep" I said happily

"What was the bashing?"

"What bashing"

"I heard a bashing sound"

"Nope"

"Eliza"

"Ok I bashed the bathroom in" I started "But I fixed it" Jack seemed to be pissed but calmed down to show little to no expression.

"Ok now you have to share a room with some people"

"WHAT?!"

"Only till Konan and I can work something out"

"NO"

"Please co-operate"

"No I'll end up ripping things out, you know how stressed out I get"

"Yes and that reminds me to get your anti-depressions tomorrow" I shut the door angrily and locked it.

"Eliza please come out, look I'm sorry this all happened to you. If it makes you feel better you can redecorate the house with your spooky paintings" he pleaded

"There not spooky" I said and opened the door slightly

"Oh really because they make you feel like your about to fall into them" he joked. (If you've ever seen the paintings where you feel like you're about to fall into them when you look down onto them then you probably know what I'm blabbering on about.)

I opened the door and hugged Jack.

"Now you probably should say sorry to everyone" He started, I stared at him with puppy dog eyes "and yes you're forgiven." I walked down the hall to the room that everyone was in and knocked.

"Come in" Pein had said, I entered "What do you want?"

"I have come to apologies for my rude behavior and I hope you would all forgive me; but if you dare insult Jack or me I will…" I was cut off by Jack putting his hand over my mouth before I said something I would regret.

"Ok we'll forgive you" He said

"Great" I said and ran out of the room before I actually did something that I would regret.

Chapter 5 Duck tape and a slight bit of rule breaking

'Tonight was going to be a long night' I thought as I got ready for bed. I had just applied duck tape in the corner of my room and had a line to the bedroom door and a line to the bathroom. I sat on my bed as the two people who I was supposed to share a room with came in.

"Ok you two I've got a few rules you need to know. 1) Stay in the duck tape square when in this room 2) If you need to go somewhere walk along the duck taped lines and finally 3) don't annoy me if you know what's good for you." I said and they stared at me as if I was insane which I am but no one was to let me think that.

"You have lots of rules un" The blond man said "by the way I'm Deidara and this is Sasori-Danna" Deidara said, Sasori nodded.

"Nice to meet you both and no I don't I only have 3" I said in a- matter-of-fact tone. The two men walked over to the awkwardly small square which could only fit one person if you lay down.

"So jack said you like painting, he even showed us some paintings you did" Deidara said

"Meh" I replied. Awkward silence

_time skip_

I was cold 'Damn summer pajamas' I thought to myself. I turned around and felt breathing on my face. I opened my eyes to see the blond man in my bed.

"What the hell" I whispered his face inches away from mine, his eyes were staring at me as I woke up slightly

"You were having trouble sleeping plus this bed is way more comfortable then my bed and the floor" He said as he rolled over and put his hands behind his back

"You're breaking the rules" I said tiredly but not bothering to go bad to sleep, not until he was out of my bed anyway.

"What time is it?" he asked changing the subject

"11:30" I replied with a yawn then shivered slightly

"Here" He said wrapping his arms around me "I'll keep you warm" I death glared him and he chuckled slightly.

"Thanks" I murmured and fell back asleep.

_Another time skip_

I woke up and found Deidara's hand up the back of my shirt, he was still asleep. I nudged him

"What was that for?" He asked as he woke up

"For putting your hand up my shirt while I was asleep you pervert" I hissed and got out of bed. Sasori was out of the house and had to go with Jack, probably to get my anti-depressions.

"Look Eliza I'm sorry" He said

"You should be" I threatened

"what are you going to do? I'm an Akatsuki" He said mockingly

"Yeh well I'm a crazy psycho bitch who had to be hospitalized during a soccer match to stop me Knocking everyone out" I said angrily.

"That turns me on" He whispered seductively

"Eww, me turn you on" I said sounding very disgusted in myself. I walked out of the room and went into the lounge room.

Chapter 6 Ditched for her?!

It had been two months since Konan came back and oh my god was she getting fat! I had to go to school regularly and after the night with Deidara He slept on the floor and kept his distance.

"Eliza you need to get going to your soccer match" Jack said and handed me my shin pads

"YAY!" I screamed and ran to get ready. I loved soccer, it was the only place where I could be aggressive since I was on a boy's team. I ran up the stairs to my room and got ready. My uniform was green short with a thick white strip down the side. My socks were White with the words rams down both sides in green, my shoes where soccer boots that were mostly black with white and red lines going around them. I put on my soccer shirt that had the number 7 on it and had a long white top underneath it. I then put my hair in my signature pony tail. I walked down the stairs and back into the living room.

"Ok let's go" I said enthusiastically

"We're not going only you are" Jack said "We need to look after Konan"

"SO SHE'S MORE IMPORTANT THAN ME" I screamed almost piecing everyone's eardrums. I walked out the door angrily grabbing my Soccer bag and anti-depressions and then punching the mailbox on the way to the soccer ground.

'He's so damn lucky that it's at the home ground' I thought on the way.

I walked into the ground and got greeted by my one of my only friends and only other girl on the team Amelia

"Hey Eliza were have you been you haven't come to training or the games for ages" She said, I was to upset to reply "what's wrong?"

"My brother ditched me for some girl who he knocked up to months ago and her friends" I replied depressingly. Amelia hugged me tightly and made me feel happy again.

"It's ok; Hey Samara and I are going to the shops afterwards come with us" She pleaded

"Ok" I said and ran on the field ready to play.

Chapter 7 Eliza is missing

Back at home (jacks p.o.v)

"I feel really bad" I said

"That fucken bitch can learn the fucken hard way" Hidan said

"No I shouldn't have ditched her like that" I said feeling as bad as before

"Looks like you need a new mail box" Itachi said as he looked at the destroyed mail box out side

"What happened?" I Asked

"Well When you 'ditched' her she some how punched the mail box in" He said still staring at it

"How about you go get her after her game today?" Konan said "I'm sure it'll make her happy"

"What about you?"

"I'm not asking you, I'm telling you to do it"

"God you sound like me mother"

Back at soccer (Eliza's p.o.v)

"Ok let's go" Amelia said after the game. They had won 10 to 5. The two girls headed off to the shops while Jack made his way over to the soccer field only to find Eliza wasn't there.

Jacks p.o.v

"Oh shit" I said and searched for her.

"Hey Brett where did Eliza go?" I asked the coach

"She went with Amelia; they were talking about shopping" Brett said. I knew where to go. I called home.

Ring

Ring

"Hello?" Sasori answered

"Hey Sasori It's jack; tell everyone that Eliza went missing and I'm just going to get her" I said

"Ok" Sasori said and hung up.

Chapter 8 Eliza is a bad girl (Back to Eliza's p.o.v)

"Hey Lyzi!" Sam said as she saw me.

"Yo Sam" I said and ran up to hug her

"Long time no see how have you been?" She asked

"Very Good" I said

"Yeh and Jack's knocked a girl up and their having a baby!" Mili butt in

"Yeh and their making my life hell" I said and sat down. All of a sudden my phone rang. I answered it.

"Hello?" I said sadly

"Eliza its Jack where are you?" He asked

"Erina food court. Why?" I asked

"You're in so much trouble young lady" He said strictly through the phone

"Well guess what I'm having fun so go get fucked" I said angrily and hung up.

"We need to go" I said and walked away with two troubled friends following me.

"Where?" Sam asked

"Somewhere away from the food court" I said and wondered away to big w.

"Eliza I know you're mad but think it through; I mean if Jack called you than he's obviously worried about you and he's following us so he does really care" Mili said

"Ok I get ya but I just don't want to go home" I said

"Does he know?" Sam asked

"About what?"

"You not wanting to go back"

"No"

"Than tell him." I shook my head in disbelief. My friends actually told me something that is sensible not like… what's the word… RANDOM.

I walked back to the food court and Found Jack. I walked up to him and hugged him.

"Eliza I was so worried about you" He said

"I know" I replied

"Please don't do that again" He asked/Demanded

"I promise" I whispered

"By the way you're grounded" He said

"How long?" I asked

"Two weeks" He said "And I'm also getting you anger therapy"

"Bastard" I replied and with that I said goodbye to my friends and left.

Chapter 9 Get out of my bed

Night came pretty quickly. I made sure Deidara stayed in the duck tape box (Because I duck taped him to the floor with duck tape over his mouth.) Sasori was really good and obeyed all my rules so he was aloud out of the duck tape; He also helped me duck tape Deidara. I became friends with Tobi and sort of Hidan. Itachi was an unemotional prick and Zetsu would try to bite me a lot.

"Good night Sasori" I said to the puppet

"Good night Deidara" I said. The smartass mumbled "Bitch" so I threw a pillow at him. I went to bed smiling at what I had done.

'That should teach him to put his hand up my shirt'

I was tossing and turning all night. I woke up to find Deidara in my bed… AGAIN.

"What the hell I thought I duck taped you up good" I said angrily

"Just be quiet you're having nightmares again yea" He said

"If you put your hand up my shirt again I will rip it off" I warned

"Don't worry I've had both my arms ripped off before un" He said I stared at him with wide eyes. "Don't worry I'll make sure that I'll try to be as still for you when you rip my arm off yea"

"Good night" I said and pushed him over to the other side of the bed.

"Good night Eliza hmm" He laughed and rolled over to face the opposite wall.

Chapter 10 I forgive you… I guess

I woke up and this time Deidara was no where near me. I looked over to where Deidara was sleeping. I guess tonight was better than the night three months ago. Deidara woke up and saw me looking at him.

"What are you staring at yea" He smirked

"Just happy that you stayed on that side of the bed" I said and tried to hide a blush.

"Where are you going hmm?" Deidara asked as I sat up

"No where" I said and looked over at him who had his hands behind his head staring at me.

"Well can we hang out today? I have nothing to do yea" He asked

"Umm… It's ok with me… I guess as long as you say sorry" I said

"For what yea. I've been good"

"For the shirt incident"  
"Ok I'm sorry I upset you yea"

"Ok apology accepted"

We walked out of the room after we got dressed (Him in the bathroom and me in my bedroom) and had breakfast. Deidara took me to a random art show and they had competitions on drawing that we entered, in the end I won because Deidara blew his picture up then chucked a tantrum and left because he said something about them not calling his art artwork I just called him a soar loser. We went back home and decided to stay there for the rest of the day.

"We should do something like that again yea" He said as we sat on the couch

"Indeed" I said staring out the window "Wanna watch a movie?" I asked changing the subject

"What type hmm?" he asked

"Do you like horror films?" I asked sheepishly

"You mean like people dying yea?" He asked suspiciously

"That's exactly what a horror film is" I said and looked at him for an answer. About a few centuries past when he finally answered.

"Sure" he said, but he didn't get to choose the movie because I didn't know how long he'd be so I chose chucky. (I know it's not that scary but it's classified as a horror film)

"Hey Eliza, what is it with you and not letting people near you thing; I'm curious yea" He questioned

"Do you really think this is your place to interfere; if you must know I was physically and emotionally unstable because I was bashed around a lot when I was a baby" I said

"Who bashed you hmm?" He asked again

"My dad; so my mum divorced him and married my dad that just died who had jack with the wife before my mum" I explained trying hard not to cry.

"That's a bit slack; I mean you were a baby. Being an S-ranked criminal is bad but torturing babies is worse yea" He said wiping some tears from my eyes that escaped without my permission. I looked into his blue eyes, his peering into my brown ones. He stoked a bit of my dark brown hair behind my ear and caressed my cheek to my jaw line. He lent in close until his breathing was annoyingly close.

"Eliza; will you go out with me?" He whispered softly, I nodded. He lent in and kissed me passionately but furious. I immediately kissed back earning him crawling on top of me. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance which I immediately granted. We were getting into it when the front door opened and we quickly broke apart and pretended to watch the movie.

Chapter 11 Konan's cravings and carnival rides

"Did you two have fun today?" Jack asked sitting in between Deidara and me.

"Absolutely" I said

"Hey were all going to the fair tonight so get something warm on; Konan's craving fairy floss, Hot dogs, pretzels and spearmint toothpaste" Jack said felling a bit uneasy with the last one. Deidara and I laughed a bit then went to my room to get ready.

"Is there a kissing booth there so we can finish what we started yea" Deidara said seductively linking his fingers with mine.

"I don't know but if there isn't we could go someplace quiet" I said with a smile

"You should smile more; your eyes seem to sparkle hmm" He said with a smirk.

"I'll try but I'm not promising you that I'll do it a lot" I said smiling.


End file.
